


A Story About Us

by SalemDae_45



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis reflects on his ten year relationship with Jack Twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story About Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sid401k](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sid401k).



> This is a betaed version of my story published on January 9, 2013. I recommend you read this one than the one already published. Thank you chamilet you’re your work on this (and sorry for so many typos). This is for sid401k, I hope you like this much better than what you have read before. Everyone else, please enjoy it nevertheless.

Ennis Del Mar looked outside the window and noticed the clouds were a mystic gray, blocking the sunlight. He took a sip of his coffee as he watched his family playing in the snow.

He watched a tall, lanky man holding a small child up to the sky. He spun her in circles until they both fell to the snow-covered ground. They laughed which made Ennis smile. 

After ten years of being with Jack Twist, he was pretty content.

They lived on a small ranch outside Austin, Texas. When they bought the house it was falling apart. There were even little birds making a nest on top of the roof. Ennis suggested they might as well buy a brand new house.

Jack just wrapped his arm around Ennis’ shoulders and said, “All it needs is a little love…and repairs.”

Ennis remembered rolling his eyes at Jack’s optimism. Then again, it was one of the reasons he loved Jack. 

Jack was happy-go-lucky while Ennis was serious and quiet in some regards. Sometimes it was the reverse, especially during their first anniversary. 

Back then, they lived in a run down, one bedroom apartment. They rented the room as “best friends” with little money to afford a two bedroom. The owner never questioned it, which put Ennis at ease. 

He remembered their apartment leaked of water whenever it rained. They had bottles, cans, pots, anything to catch it. Soon, the only place that wasn’t covered with random items was a small spot in the middle of the living room. They sat together on that spot, trying to keep warm.

“We should’ve bought a better apartment,” Jack complained. He kept the covers close to his neck.

Ennis snickered. “I don’t know, Jack, I think this place has it charm.”

Jack sighed. “Next anniversary, we are goin’ to live somewhere else.”

And Jack kept his promise. After winning many rodeos, they had enough money to buy a better apartment in the best part of town. Although it was a two bedroom apartment with a great view of Houston, they always shared a room. Keeping up appearances was the name of the game. 

On their second anniversary, they ate at the fanciest restaurant in town. Ennis would rather go to a bar and eat greasy food and drink regular beer, but Jack thought they deserved it. At that time, Jack was a professional rodeo rider while Ennis was his manager. Ennis didn’t have the skills to handle Jack’s career, yet Jack wanted him by his side, no matter what. 

“Better get used to it, Del Mar, because our luck will not run out.”

But Jack’s luck ran out by the time they celebrated their third anniversary. After a few misses, Jack wanted to try his luck by riding the most meanest and dangerous bull in the States. 

“You will die,” Ennis exclaimed. He didn’t want him to die like the many riders before him.

“Ennis, we need this.”

“ _You_ need this.”

Jack tried to smile it off but Ennis knew better. The boy was stubborn, always wanted his way. Ennis just wanted to play it safe. 

“Boy, I’m not gonna die. I’ve seen what makes the bull tick and such. I know when to hold on and when to jump off like a bat outta hell. Trust me, Ennis; I know what I’m gettin’ myself into.”

“What if you’re wrong? What if you…just…don’t…it’s dangerous. I think you should reject the offer and stay outta it.”

“Are you tellin’ me this as my manager or my lover?”

Ennis bit the inside of his cheek. The last part always brought him back to the time he sacrificed security for his needs. 

“I’m tellin’ you this as your lover, Jack.”

Jack wrapped his arms around him. Ennis wanted so much to push him away, but his body remained still. He allowed Jack to hold him for the longest time.

“Don’t worry, Ennis, I will come back to you. I promise.”

Jack came back with a brace on his neck and a broken leg. It took him a couple of months to recover and Ennis was with him every step of the way. On their third anniversary, he was at Jack’s bed side, watching over him. When no one was looking, he held his hand, praying Jack would make it.

“Don’t fuckin’ do this shit again, Jack,” Ennis mumbled furiously although he still held Jack’s hand.

Jack chuckled.

“I won’, Ennis. I promise you this much.”

On their fourth anniversary, they stood in front of their ranch. Well, bits and pieces of it. 

“We can truly make this place our home, Ennis,” Jack said cheerfully which made Ennis feel a bit better. He still had his doubts but he had trusted him many times before.

They repaired their house by hand. Late nights of making sure everything was in place. Early mornings they drank bitter coffee and held conference calls to discuss Jack’s future. When the house was finally finished, Jack decided to continue performing in the rodeos. Ennis didn’t like it but he had no choice. He supported him, the good and the bad.

On their fifth anniversary, Ennis and Jack didn’t go anywhere. Instead they stayed inside their new home and ate a large cake covered in green icing and strawberries.

“Told you the fireplace was a good idea,” Jack said as he took a bite of his cake.

Ennis shrugged.

“Still think it’s a bad id—” Before he finished, Jack shoved some cake in his face. 

Ennis wiped it from his face as Jack’s laughter rang through his ears.

“You look good in green.”

Ennis glared at him for a brief second. Then he dumped the whole cake on Jack’s head. Instead of fighting back, Jack licked some of it from his lips. The slow movement of his tongue earned Jack a warm embrace that lasted for the next couple of hours.

But soon, Jack had to make a hard decision of not performing in anymore rodeos when their sixth anniversary came and went. He retired after another accident which almost killed him. 

“I don’ wanna leave you alone on this earth, y’know.” 

It was all the answer Ennis needed to make a press conference to announce the decision.

But it was not a total loss for Jack. He decided to form Del Mar’s Rodeo Co: an entertainment company for up and coming stars in rodeo. The company did earn them many awards and prestige. And they earned plenty of money to keep their finances stable for the rest of their lives. Something Ennis never had to worry about ever again.

No one ever expected them to be something more. Jack played the handsome playboy who would never settle down and always broke the girls’ hearts. While Ennis lied and claimed he was too busy for a wife and family. It was how they protected themselves from the rest of the world. 

There were times Ennis longed for the safety of marriage. Sometimes he thought he made a bad decision of abandoning his high school sweetheart for a buck tooth cowboy he met on Brokeback Mountain. He should feel ashamed and, at times, he did. 

However, Ennis wanted more. He wanted more than what Alma and his small town could offer. And Jack Twist was the best decision he had made.

On their seventh anniversary, they welcomed a baby girl named Jackson. Ennis nicknamed her Jackie. 

Ennis knew marriages (well, now he considered his relationship to Jack a “marriage” since they been together for so long and it seemed to “fit” them) had rough patches. During their sixth year together, Jack had his little flings (Ennis didn’t know it was with women). Ennis threatened to leave him and Jack immediately stopped. A little girl was the outcome of one of his flings and her mother almost sued Jack for child support and half of his profits from the company.

Jack made a deal with her. Ennis didn’t know what was in the deal, but the result was Jackson living with them and the mother never appeared again.

“Why would someone dress a little girl in dirty clothes?” Jack asked while they were in Mexico, celebrating their eighth year together. 

Jackie was with them. She had her father’s eyes, but Jack claimed she has Ennis’ smile. 

Ennis thought he would hate the little girl since she reminded him of Jack’s sordid affair. Yet, it wasn’t her fault she was born or beautiful. Somehow, the little girl grew on Ennis so much that he considered Jackie as his daughter. And Jackie was calling him Papa in private and Uncle Ennis in public.

“She probably lost her fuckin’ mind,” Ennis mumbled while reading his morning paper.

“Jackie’s Ma was always crazy. Don’ know why I messed with her back then. She—”

“Have you ever thought that maybe Jackie isn’t your daughter?” Ennis asked. He knew Jackie was his partner’s daughter. He even accepted that. But, there were parts of him that wanted to believe Jack didn’t step out on him. Or, parts of him wanted to have a reason to leave him and go back to his hometown. 

Ennis liked to blame it on his fears of being caught in a life of sin. But he knew better. He didn’t want to feel he made a wrong decision for staying with him.

“She is _our_ daughter,” Jack said matter-of-factly, as if to say “that’s the end of the discussion.” Then he left the table and jumped into the pool.

Jack was right. As much as he wanted to run and hide from his own reality and hate the little girl, he couldn’t do it. Jackie was his daughter and he was pretty much content with his life. They were an unusual family, but they were his family.

A year later and the times were changing. Jack wasn’t ‘out’ but there were people who knew. 

They knew about them. Ennis didn’t like the feeling of being stared at or seen as a freak in their eyes. No one ever came out and said it to his face, but Ennis knew they wanted to. Only on their ranch was where Ennis felt safe. 

He didn’t have to think about his feelings or doubts. He had Jack and their daughter. He was respected as a manager and business partner. Yet, there was the fear of being caught and suffering the consequences of his actions. At times, it kept him up all night. But knowing Jack was at his side, along with Jackie, he would go back to sleep.

Jack wanted a huge celebration on their ninth anniversary. Therefore he planned a big party with close friends who knew about them. Ennis didn’t like crowds and would rather spend it in private, with Jackie and Jack. 

“Happy anniversary, Ennis,” Jack whispered. They were in bed together, without the world knowing more about them. Jack straddled his hips, leaning forward until his lips were inches from Ennis’. His big eyes darkened with lust.

Ennis held him, caressing his back with ease. If they make it for another nine years, he hoped Jack still looked at him that way: full of love that burns.

“You too, Twist.” Ennis kissed him with all the power he had. 

In 1973, the world was a bit different from 1963. People like them were challenging the way of life. Women wanted more. Blacks wanted more. Everyone wanted more. 

Ennis didn’t want more. Sure he wanted to be out, but feared the world would never accept them. He sacrificed a lot to be with Jack. In 1963, on Brokeback Mountain, he had a choice: marry Alma and live a ‘normal’ life or go with Jack to the unknown. Back then, he was scared because he didn’t know what would happen.

He should have hit Jack and went home to Alma. Instead he thought about it and just did it. And it scared the hell outta him.

“I’m scared too. But I promise you, Ennis, we will make it.”

“How?”

“Trust me.”

And Ennis did. At times he wanted to go back home and beg Alma for forgiveness. But, by looking at his family, he didn’t have time for regrets. 

As Jack held their daughter and played with her, Ennis felt proud. He was proud of their accomplishment and their downfalls. They had their ups and downs but Ennis was glad of them. He shared it with the one man he deeply and truly loved. And, deep down inside, Ennis didn’t want to change a damn thing.

Ennis looked at his family one more time and smiled. He was truly and utterly in heaven.


End file.
